Parting of the Ways
by GoodbyexxDearest
Summary: The battle has come to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco must now go fight on different sides. ONE-SHOT DMHG


Deep into each others eyes we gazed. We aren't ready for this. You may have been trained for it all your life, but you know you aren't ready. I look into the eyes I had seen as cold and grey once, now filled with love and compassion. I can't let you go. I won't let you go. I grabbed your hand, just in time to stop the parting of the ways.

---

I felt unworthy in your eyes. I knew parting was hard, but you and I had chosen different sides long ago, and for me, switching sides now would mean imminent death. This is for the better, right? We'll be together after the war…If we survive that is. I turned to walk away; to leave a goodbye a silent one. I felt something soft, warm and small in my hand. I knew it without looking. It was your hand. Please, don't make this any harder.

---

"No," I told you. It was all I could manage to put into words. So many thoughts dashed through my head…

"Hermione, please," You told me. I knew you didn't like doing this, and wanted it to end easily. I'm going to make you understand…It can't be easy…Won't be easy.

"I can't just walk away," I said, looking down. Outside the castle grounds I thought of the battle. How many people I knew were dying at this very moment, and how quick we should move before we were seen. It seemed so surreal.

"I thought we both agreed, this is the only option," You said, and then suddenly, I knew. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. Perhaps out story could have a happy ending!

---

"No," You say, a new fierce determination in your eyes. "Hermione, please," I begged of you. How did I ever fall in love with her? How did this happen? Why? So many questions we would leave unanswered… "I can't just walk away," You say. I thought we weren't just walking away. Our eyes said it all, well at least yours. You're so easy to read.

"I thought we both agreed, this is the only option," I told you. We had been through everything. Remember when we'd discussed taking our lives together?

"But…What if we ran away together?" You asked, looking up at me. We needed to make this quicker. Lost souls called out to me from the Hogwarts grounds. They called me a coward, and told me I would join them. I didn't believe that. I was strong.

"Run away together?" I asked. You simply nodded. "To where?" I asked you.

"Anywhere," You say, your hand tightening around mine.

---

I disclosed my idea to you, to run away. It didn't matter where, we'd be together. That was all I needed. I felt a pang of guilt though, as Harry and Ron crossed my thoughts. I couldn't be of help to them anyway though…It wouldn't matter if I left. And I couldn't believe it. You let go of my hand.

---

I had no one out there that really cared about me…No one in the world. Only Hermione. I slipped my hand out of yours.

"Okay," I said to you, wrapping my arms around your tiny waist smiling. "Let's go"

I felt so relieved…So happy. We had our fairytale ending. "I lo-,"

---

Remember that time you carried me around the castle at night like a princess? I felt as giddy as I did then; deaths and battles were the last thing on my mind. All I knew was that your arms were around my, and they would protect me.

"I lo-," You began, and then it all happened in slow motion.

Words were yelled. I wasn't paying attention; I don't know what they said. Suddenly, I felt your arms slipping off of me, as your body fell to the floor, landing with a soft thud as the hard stone floor caught you. I turned around and looked down at you. I looked into your grey eyes…They were glassy. And then I knew what the man, or maybe it was a woman, now no where in sight, had said.

I brought my hands to my mouth, they shook violently. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. We had just made it all better. "D-Draco?" I asked with a shaky voice. I slowly fell to my knees, and placed my hand upon your chest. The beat that I had listened to so often after our nights together was not there.

Suddenly, I felt angry. I hit your chest with my hand balled up into a fist. "Draco!" I called to you. "We need to go!" I said. Your eyes remained glassy and unblinking.

Now I felt guilty for being mad at you…You were…You are…You'll always be…I won't say it. I lay my head down on your chest one last time, closing my eyes. Slowly I sobbed onto your chest, letting tears fall out of my eyes. I willed for anyone to take me.

Isn't it strange how one minute you're the happiest you've ever been…And then the next, you know that you're doomed to misery for the rest of your life?


End file.
